hi my sweetheart
by nope6002
Summary: Yunho anak terkaya di jepang dan sangat dimanja oleh kedua noona nya karena orang tua nya telah meninggal. ketika ia ingin melanjutkan kuliah ia ingin berkuliah di Seoul , kota kelahiranya. Yunho yang selama ini tidak punya teman akhirnya jatuh cinta dengan sosok namja yang dingin, pendiam ,dan misterius. Bagaimana kah kisah cinta pertama Yunho? Yunjae / di ambil dari drama taiwan/
1. Chapter 1

anyeong ! this is my first ff about yunjae.

ini cerita aku ambil dari drama taiwan yang berjudul hi my sweetheart yang di mainkan oleh rainie yang dan show luo (alan luo ).

this story not belong to me , but this ff belong to me .

Mian for typos.

Happy reading

CHAPTER 1

Jung Yunho sesosok namja culun , berkacamata , berambut jamur , dan suka dengan boneka beruang yang selalu di bawanya. Yunho adalah anak orang kaya dengan dua orang noona. Noona yang pertama berumur 40 yang bernama Jung jaeyun dan noona kedua berumur 32 dengan nama Jung Jiyun. Jaeyun sangat protektif terhadap yunho karena sebelum orang tua nya meninggal mereka minitipkan yunho yang masih berumur 1 tahun kepada Jaeyun. Jaeyun yang saat itu akan menikah setelah mendapat mandata tersebut langsung membatalkan pernikahannya. Jiyun, sudah 3 kali menikah dan sudah 3 kali pula bercerai.

Suatu pagi di kediaman Jung

"Yunniiiiiieeeeee!"

suara Jaeyun terdengar di seluruh kediaman jung yang tidak bisa diblilang kecil itu. Ia menarik lengan yunho , tidak ingin yunho melepaskannya.

"Mian noona , yunnie harus pergi. anyyeong "

Yunho berusaha melepaskan tarikan Jaeyun.

"Selamat tinggal Tuan Muda Yunho, Berhati-hatilah"

Para maid telah berbaris dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada tuan muda mereka. Yunho langsung lari ke dalam mobil karena takut Jaeyun menahannya.

"annyeong noona"

Yunho langsung masuk kemobil sambil tersenyum bebas karena akhir nya untuk pertama kali nya ia bisa lepas dari noonanya dan para bodyguardnya. Ia siap untuk kuliah di Seoul, kota kelahirannya setelah selama ini ia tinggal di Jepang.

Yunho memasuki pesawat, baru pesawat take off tiba-tiba

"Yuniiiiiieeeeeee!"

"aigo, tadi hanya bermimpi tapi kok sepertinya ada yang memangil ya"

yunho melihat kebelakang dan ia melihat Jaeyun noona sedang mengejarnya.

"ahjusi, tolong lebih cepat" yunho mulai panik.

Namun, jaeyun noona dapat mencegah mobil yunho dan ikut yunho ke Seoul.

(Aigo , selamat ya yunho. penderitaan mu masih panjang :p)

Di Bandara

"yunnie tunggu di sini ya . noona mau checkin"

Yunho menunggu noona nya namun ia mendengar dari kursi di belakang nya suara yang sangat merdu ketika membacakan puisi. Ia seolah berada di sebuah taman dan seseorang bersuara merdu itu membacakan puisi untuk nya sampai..

"Yunnie , ayo masuk"

'aish, merusak saja' batin yunho sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan mengintip orang yang bersuara merdu tadi namun hasilnya nihil karena orang tersebut sedang melihat kepada seorang kakek yang memintanya membacakan puisi tersebut. saking terbuainya dengan suara merdu tadi yunho melupakan pasport nya yang ia letakan di bangku tadi.

"yunnie, mana pasportmu?" pinta jaeyun noona saat mereka ingin memasuki gate.

"dimana ya? tadi yunnie memegang nya" yunho mulai mencari di kantong dan di tasnya. ia mulai panik karena kehilangan pasport nya.

"Mohon perhatian, telah di temukan pasport bernama jung yunho , harap ke bagian informasi sekarang"

sebuah informasi membuat yunho bernafas lega. Yunho bersama Jaeyun noona kebagian informasi untuk mengambil pasportnya. Namun , saat ia melihat pasport nya ia melihat ada memo yang bertuliskan " Hal sepenting ini saja bisa ketinggalan , Pabo !" kira-kira seperti itu lah memo nya.

"aish , siapa yang menulis ini?" tanya yunho ke bagian informasi karena tidak terima di panggil pabo.

"orang yang menemukan pasport anda tuan "

Ternyata orang yang menemukan memo tersebut adalah orang yang bersuara merdu tersebut.

SEOUL UNIVERSITY

"ah! akhirnya yunnie bisa juga kuliah seperti anak ya-BUK!" ya , karena yunho fokus melihat sekeliling nya sampai ia tidak sadar ia menabarak yeoja cantik.

Yeoja cantik tersebut jatuh dan memungut buku yang jatuh bersamaan dengan yunho yang ingin memungut buku tersebut juga sehingga tangan mereka bersentuhan.

Yunho merasakan getaran kecil saat tangan nya menyentuh tangan yeoja tersebut.

"mian " ucap yunho sambil membungkuk setelah sadar.

Jaeyun noona yang melihat dari kejauhan sambil tersenyum .

Ruang pendaftaran

"nama anda siapa tuan?"

"jung.."

"Uknow" sela Jaeyun noona

"ini nyonya pendaftarannya"

"kamsamida"

"yah ! noona kenapa namaku uknow? " Marah yunho karena namanya jelas-jelas jung yunho bukan uknow.

'karena noona tidak mau kalau yunnie ada yang ingin menjahatin yunnie karena mereka tau kalau yunnie keturunan jung yang kaya" jelas Jaeyun noona dengan santai.

Dorm

"303, 304, 305, 306, 307,308 nah ini dia kamar ku 309" ucap yunho setelah mencari kamarnya bersama jaeyun noona.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Keluarlah dua namja

"anyeong , perkenalkan aku ju... ah u-know imnida. saya akan menjadi teman baru kalian " ucap yunho sambil membungkuk

"anyeong, Kim Junsu imnida ini shim changmin imnida. selamat bergabung" ucap namja yang di ketahui namanya Kim Junsu

"ini siapa?" ucap shim changmin sambil menunjuk jaeyun noona

"ah! aku tau! pasti kamu nenek nya uknow" ucap yoochun bangga karena bisa menebak. sedangkan yang di sebut nenek u-know sudah mempoutkan bibirnya.

"aku bukan nenek uknow"

"ah kalau gitu pasti kamu eomma nya uknow" ucap changmin dan junsu bareng

"ani" ucap jaeyun noona sedangkan yunho sudah menahan tawanya

"ah! kalau gitu siapa?"ucap junsu binggung

"Nonna !Noona ! noona ! Aku noona uknow bukan Eomma apalagi neneknya" ucap jaeyun noona emosi

"Noooonaaaa?"ucap changmin dan junsukebinggungan

"wae? dia memang noona ku" ucap yunho polos kepada teman barunya.

"ani, ah iya silakan masuk" ucap changmin

Jaeyun noona menyelediki tiap sudut kamar HoMinSu. setelah terasa aman noona pergi untuk pulang.

Yunho yang lelah berbaring di ranjangnya sambil melempar boneka beruang nya sambil tersenyum sebelum ia benar benar tertidur.

TBC

Gimana apakah memuaskan di chapter 1 ini?

Please comment ^.^

tunjukan diri kalian jika sudah membaca dan suka dengan ff ini.

Comment kalian membuat saya semangat menulis chapter selanjutnya.

Terima kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff ini.

See you in the next chapter ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Anyeong !

Mian karena chapter 1 ada yang aku ubah. Park Yoochun aku ubah menjadi Kim Junsu.

Dan ff ini aku ambil dari drama Taiwan favorite ku yang berjudul Hi My Sweetheart yang di mainkan oleh rainie yang dan show luo/ alan luo (artis Taiwan favorite ku juga ). Sorry di chapter 1 aku lupa tulis hal penting ini. Karena aku masih baru di ffn ini jadi aku masih rada binggung. Cerita ini murni 100 % dri HMS aku hanya membuatnya menjadi versi Yunjae nya saja.

Makasih buat reviews dan support nya ^.^

Mian jika mengecewakan.

Happy reading

Chapter 2

Pagi hari

"yak ! bangun uknow ya, sebentar lagi masuk"

"hoaaaaam!" yunho merentangkan tangan nya , ia lupa bahwa saat ini ia berpura-pura menjadi orang miskin.

"yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap changmin kebinggungan dengan sikap yunho yang menurutnya aneh.

"Bukankah kamu akan menggantikan baju ku?" ucap yunho setengah sadar.

"jangan bercanda! Apakah aku maid mu? Kenapa aku harus menggantikan bajumu?" ucap junsu

'oh my. Yunnie lupa klo ini bukan di jepang. Yunnie bukan tuan muda yang dibangunkan dan di gantikan bajunya oleh maid' batin yunho sambil mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"yak! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ppali. Kita akan terlambat" ucap changmin karena yunho masih tidak menurukan tangan nya .

" kita berangkat" ucap Minsu bareng

"yak! Tunggu . jangan tinggalin aku" ucap yunho setelah sadar bahwa ia akan terlambat.

Buk

Buk

Buk

Yunho mengganti bajunya dengan cepat dan tidak lupa memakai kacamata yang biasa dia gunakan.

HMS

Yunho berlari menuju kelasnya , namun kecerobohan yang tidak seharusnya terjadi malah terjadi pagi ini. Ia melewatkan pintu masuk dan jatuh kesemak-semak.

Ketika di kelas

"Anyeong , Selamat pagi" ucap yunho ramah namum seluruh namja di kelasnya berhamburan keluar.

"apa yang terjadi?" ucap yunho kepada MinSu yang akan melewatinya.

"tiga yeoja cantik akan lewat"ucap changmin dengan mata berbinar-binar.

MinSu menarik yunho untuk keluar dan melihat tiga yeoja cantik.

Diluar kelas para namja sudah menunggu tiga yeoja cantik lewat.

"Boa?" ucap yunho pelan . yunho mengetahui nya karena ternyata yeoja yang menabrak yunho kemarin adalah boa , dia tau namanya dari noona nya yang sempat berkenalan dengan boa sebelum ke dorm kemarin.

"Kau kenal Boa ?" Ucap MinSu bareng karena kaget yunho mengetahui nama dari salah satu yeoja cantik tersebut.

"ah , a..ani "

"pfttt" MinSu bernapas lega setelah tahu jawaban yunho.

"eh, tadi kalian menyebut mereka apa? "

"tiga yeoja cantik, tiffany , Jessica, dan boa. Mereka yeoja tercantik di Seoul university. Semua namja tergila-gila dengan mereka. Terlebih Boa, bukan hanya cantik namun dia juga baik hati. Banyak orang yang suka sama dia. " ucap changmin menjelaskan kepada yunho

"yak yak, dia melihat ke arahku" ucap junsu girang

"apa kamu buta? Dia tersenyum ke arah ku" ucap changmin bangga

Yunho menghiraukan teman nya karena ia sedari tadi terpesona dengan boa. Sehingga ia merasa berbunga-bunga sampai ia tidak sadar sekelilingnya sudah tidak ada orang, semua sudah masuk ke kelas.

Yunho langsung masuk kekelas dan duduk di bangku kosong.

'semua teman sekelas ku terlihat baik-baik' ucapnya dalam hati sambil melihat sekelilingnya dan tersenyum.

Yunho tersenyum pada MinSu yang duduk di pojok belakang. MinSu sudah menyilangkan tangannya sambil berkata andwae tanpa bersuara. Yunho yang tidak mengerti hanya tersenyum gaje dan melambaikan tangan nya kepada MinSu.

Buk

Kepala yunho mengenai belakang bangku depannya karena seseorang memukul kepalanya dari belakang. Yunho yang binggung hanya mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

'huee… kenapa aura di belakangku seram sekali'

Yunho melihat kebelakang.

"Ini tempatku" ucap namja dengan dingin dan aura kegelapan keluar dari tubuhnya.

"mian mian" yunho yang ketakutan pun pindah ke bangku depannya yang kebetulan kosong.

Baru yunho ingin duduk namun…

"itu tempat buat kakiku"

Namja tersebut melepar tas nya dan langsung duduk dengan kaki di taruh di bangku tempat yang menurutnya untuk kakinya.

Yunho mempoutkan bibirnya.

"yak! Buat apa kau beridiri ? menghalangi pemandanganku! Duduk !"

"ne" ucap yunho patuh ia terpaksa duduk di bangku yang ada kaki namja tersebut karena hanya bangku itulah yang kosong.

Yunho melihat MinSu dengan puppy eyes , namun MinSu menyilangkan tangannya.

Ia melihat kebelakangnya dan…

Plak

Ia di pukul lagi oleh namja dingin tersebut.

"mian mian " ucap yunho takut dengan kacamata yang miring karena di pukul namja tersebut.

"Murid, kita kedatangan murid dari jepang. Mari sambut nya dan perkenalkan diri" ucap sang guru.

"Ne" ucap sekelas kompak

" Dia bahkan tidak berdiri. Apakah dia namja?" ucap namja yang di ketahui heecul sang evil.

"Anyeong. U.. uknow imnida" ucap yunho dengan suara kecil

"Mwo? Kita tidak bisa dengar" ucap heechul dengan sadis

"uknow imnida" ucap yunho masih dengan takut.

Yunho di ejek oleh heechul. Namja yang dibelakangnya melirik yunho.

Usai kelas

"apakah sekelas membenci ku?" ucap yunho dengan polos kepada MinSu

"Heechul mengejek ku, namja di belakang ku pun terlihat tidak menyukai ku"

"itu Jaejoong , dia tidak menyukai semua orang" ucap changmin

"dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang menyukai dia " lanjut junsu

"wae?"

"dia punya kepribadian yang buruk dan dia tidak dapat bersosialisasi. Dia…. Gila" ucap changmin menggebu-gebu

"dia namja yang buruk, semua benci dia. Kita dengar dia suka memukul kepala orang dan dia di panggil jaejoong hyung " ucap junsu melanjutkan kata-kata changmin

" selalu memukul kepala orang aku setuju " ucap yunho sambil memegangi kepalanya yang tadi di pukul oleh jaejoong.

"dan sekarang kau duduk di depannya, kau cari mati" ucap changmin

"cari mati? Kenapa? " ucap yunho yang masih lemot

Tiba –tiba yunho merasa ada aura gelap di sekitarnya.

"tunggu dan liat, kau akan tau" ucap MinSu sambil kabur setelah mengetahui jaejoong hyung berjalan kea rah mereka dengan aura gelap di sekitarnya.

'hueeee noonaaaaa!' batin yunho saat jaejoong berjalan ke arahnya

Ia akan jalan namun

pluk

Jaejoong menepuk pundak yunho

"yak! Anak dari jepang "

'j.. ja.. jae.. jaejoong hyung" ucap yunho sambil membungkuk

"cepat juga kau mendapatkan informasi" ucap jaejoong dengan smirk

"kamsamida atas pujiannya jaejoong hyung" ucap yunho bangga

Plak

"yak ! ga ada yang memuji mu" ucap jaejoong setelah memukul kepala yunho lagi.

"kamsamida karena tidak memujiku jaejoong hyung " ucap yunho dengan memegangi kepalanya dan membungkuk pada jaejoong

"Hey! Dapat darimana potongan rambut seperti itu?" ucap jaejoong menahan tawanya

"huh?"

"Aku bertanya dapat dari mana potongan rambut itu , Kepala Jamur?!"ucap jaejoong kembali dingin

Yunho tersenyum bangga

"jaejoong hyung ,hyung ingin potongan rambut ini?" ucap yunho sambil membenarkan rambutnya

"TIdak SEDIKITPUN"

"oh"

"dengan mulut terbuka seperti itu apakah kau tidak takut nyamuk akan masuk kedalam?"

"nyamuk?"ucap yunho dengan tampang bego sambil melihat sekeliling nya

"eodi?" yunho masih melihat sekelilingnya dan mencari nyamuk yang di maksud jaejoong tadi.

Plak

Jaejoong menepuk pipi yunho

"ini disini " ucap jaejoong santai

"hyung tak seharusnya menepuk dengan kencang " ucap yunho sambil memegangi pipi nya dengan tampang memelas

"Dari mana jepang kau berasal?"

"Osaka"

"aku juga berasal dari Osaka" ucap jaejoong dingin

" jaejoong hyung berasal dari jepang juga?"

"Apakah Tidak boleh?! " Tanya jaejoong dengan nada tinggi

"nde … nde" ucap yunho takut

"tadi siapa namamu?"

"jung.. uknow imnida" ucap yunho yang hampir keceplosan menyebut nama aslinya.

"kita bisa berteman baik " ucap yunho gembira sambil memegang tangan jaejoong

"kau ingin berteman baik dengan ku?" ucap jaejoong melembut ketika mendengar kata Teman. Yunho mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Kau berani berteman dengan ku?" ucap jaejoong dengan nada yang tinggi dan memegang kerah baju yunho.

TIba-tiba MinSu menarik yunho dengan alasan ini waktu memilih club. Meninggalkan jaejoong dengan aura gelapnya.

"Yak, kita baru saja menyelamatkan nyawa mu" ucap junsu sambil menarik napas

"kau harus berjaga jarak dengan jaejoong hyung. Dia mengerikan, kau tahu? " ucap changmin menasehati yunho.

"eoh, tapi jaejoong hyung tidak semenakutkan yang kalian kira"ucap yunho membela jaejoong

"ah , aku ingin ke club menari sekarang sebelum terlamabat" ucap junsu setelah ingat pemilihan club

HMS

Club menari

Para namja berlari untuk memasuki club menari. Tentu saja HoMinSu termasuk didalam nya. Mereka terjepit karena semua orang berlari-lari. Mereka semua berhenti berlari ketika melihat tiga yeoja cantik berjalan keluar dari club menari tersebut.

"terima kasih semua sudah ikut bergabung di klub menari, tapi studio kita tidak bisa menampung banyak orang. Karena itu kami mengadakan pesta di luar sekolah " ucap Jessica kepada para namja

"orang yang ingin pergi harus mendapat kan undangan dari saya" kata tiffany melanjutkan

"terbatas"

Para namja langsung berlari ke arah tiffany karena undangan tersebut. Namun berbeda dengan tokoh utama kita, yunho. Ia malah terinjak –injak dengan malang nya (poor yunho )

"uknow kita tidak mendapatkan nya mari pulang" ucap MinSu kecewa

Mereka membantu yunho untuk berdiri.

"hey " boa memanggil mereka

"huh?" ucap HoMinSu kompak dengan tampang bodoh mereka, Jessica sudah tertawa melihat mereka.

"kalian"

"kami?" ucap HoMinSu kompak lagi karena mereka binggung.

"kamu, uknow" ucpa boa sambil tertawa

Boa menghampari yunho

"kau masih mengingat ku? " ucap yunho

"tentu saja, saya menyimpan undangan untuk mu"ucap boa

"itu bagus, kami juga mau " Ucap MinSu kompak

" datang lah , teman uknow berarti juga teman ku. Saya berharap kamu dapat menikmati club menari ini" ucap boa tersenyum pada yunho

Boa mengulurkan tangan nya, bermaksud untuk bersalaman pada yunho. Yunho memandang tangan boa dan muka boa bergantian , dengan ragu ia menjabat tangan nya boa.

Yunho merasakan getaran listrik di seluruh tubuh nya saat menjabat tangan boa. Ia seperti berada di padang rumput yang luas sampai ia merasa menginjak kotoran.

'hueeeee'

Ternyata ia merasakan kotoran karena MinSu menicum tangan yunho yang tadi di jabat oleh boa.

HMS

Club

'inikah tempatnya? Oh ternyata klub itu seperti ini' batin yunho saat melihat club tempat pesta di selenggarakan

Boa mengajak yunho menari bersama. Namun tiba – tiba ponsel yunho berbunyi.

"yeobseyo? Nugu? Saya tidak bisa dengar" ucap yunho cukup keras karena suara music mengalahkan suaranya.

Ia pun inisiatif keluar untuk menjawab teleponnya.

Saat ia keluar ia mendengar suara orang berantem . ia melihat jaejoong sedang di kerumuni orang mabuk. Yunho yang melihatnya langsung melindungi jaejoong dari orang mabuk tersebut. Karena ia takut orang mabuk tersebut macam-macam dengan jaejoong.

Namun yunho terkena pukul , ia memeluk jaejoong untuk melindungi nya. Jaejoong hanya terdiam.

"hey" ucap jaejoong setelah melihat yunho setengah sadar

"jaejoong hyung, berhati-hatilah" setelah mengucapkan itu dia langsung tidak sdarkan diri.

Jaejoong langsung marah dan memukul orang tersebut.

MinSu mencari yunho , mereka menemukan hp yunho tidak jauh dari club.

"yah, apakah terjadi sesuatu buruk pada uknow? " junsu terlihat panic

"jangan sampai terjadi apapun padanya" ucap changmin yang terlihat panic juga.

"kemana perginya dia? Ayo cari dia" ucap junsu lemah

"uknow "

"uknow"

HMS

Yunho berada di hutan yang sejuk dan rindang, ia berlari kecil dan tersenyum.

"dimana ini? Apakah saya sudah mati?"

"jangan takut, aku ada disini" suara merdu itu lagi. Suara yang sama dengan suara yang ia dengar di bandara. Suara yang membuat ia tenang.

"siapa kamu? Suara mu sungguh merdu"

"aku adalah malaikat pelindung"

"malaikat pelindung? Kenapa kau mau menjadi malaikat pelindung ku ?"ucap yunho binggung

Saat itu juga di dunia nyata jaejoong menggenggam tangan yunho untuk membuat yunho tenang dan ia juga membacakan puisi untuk yunho yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

"malaikat pelindung , jangan pergi. Jangan pergi" ucap yunho lemah

"aku tidak akan pergi, cepat tidur dan bangun di pagi hari. Tidak akan ada yang salah " ucap jaejoong membalas yunho

Yunho yang masih setengah sadar menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali tertidur.

HMS

Pagi hari

"malaikat pelindung, masikah kau disini?" rancau yunho

Boa datang dan langsung menggenggam tangan yunho

"uknow , gwenchana?"boa terlihat panic

"Boa, apakah itu suara mu?" ucap yunho lemah

"nde?"

"membawa saya ke rumah sakit dan menyuruh saya supaya jangan takut. Apakah itu kamu?"

Saat boa mau menjawab MinSu masuk ke kamar yunho.

"gomawo, udah membawa uknow ke rumah sakit " ucap MinSu kompak sambil menggenggam tangan boa (modus eoh?)

"ani, saya dengar uknow sakit jadi saya menjenguk nya"

"gomawo " ucap yunho tersenyum pada boa

"bukan apa-apa. Karena sudah ada yang menemanimu saya akan pergi"

"bisakah lebih lama lagi disini?"ucap yunho memelas

"tidak bisa, saya ada janji yang harus di tepati" tolak boa halus

HMS

Yunho sudah boleh pulang.

"yak, apa yang terjadi padamu saat mengangkat telephone ?" Tanya changmin penasaran akan kejadian yang sebenarnya

"hmmmmm…" yunho tiba-tiba teringat kejadian nya dengan jaejoong. Yunho pun menceritakan semuanya kepada MinSu.

"lalu apa yang terjadi setelah kau pingsan?" tnya junsu

Yunho memikirkan nya dan ia terpikir kalau jaejoong di perkosa oleh orang mabuk tersebut

"ARGH!" teriak yunho

"ARGH!" MinSu pun ikut teriak karena kaget oleh teriakan yunho

"YAK! Kenapa mengkagetkan kami?" Tanya junsu emosi

"Jae.. jaejoong hyung tidak di "this and that " oleh orang itu kan?" Tanya yunho panic

"apa yang kau bicarakan ?" Tanya junsu binggung

"THAT!"

"yang mana?" Tanya MinSu kompak karena kalimat ambigu yunho

Yunho membisikan

"Andwae!" ucap MinSu

"tapi jaejoong hyung tidak lemah " ucap changmin

" saya tidak peduli, saya tidak bisa melindungi jaejoong hyung. Besok saya harus menanyakan nya pada jaejoong hyung "ucap yunho mantap

"bagaimana kau bisa menanyakan tentang hal tersebut?" Tanya changmin

"tidakah saya bisa menanyakan :" jaejoong hyung , apakah hyung di 'this and that' oleh mereka?"'

"andwae!" teriak MinSu

"wae?" Tanya yunho polos

"kau bisa kena tamparan oleh nya" ucap junsu , yunho sudah memegangi pipinya seolah-olah ia terkena tampar sekarang.

"jadi apakah besok kau akan menanyakan nya?" Tanya junsu sekali lagi

"mungkin saya hanya akan melihat ekspresinya saat masuk kelas"jawab yunho melemah

HMS

The next day

Yunho menunggu jaejoong tapi jaejoong tidak datang-datang juga.

Kelas

"hari ini kita akan ada aktivitas di luar kelas . kita akan barbeque di luar " guru memberitahu seisi kelas

"yeah !" teriak satu kelas namun tokoh utama kita, yunho tidak begitu senang karena ia masih memikirkan jaejoong yang sampai saat ini belum datang.

Kegiatan luar kelas

"mari kita bagi tugas, yeoja menyiapkan makanan dan para namja mencari kayu " perintah guru

"uknow –ah aku dan changmin akan ke kanan, kau ke kiri ya"

"yah ! aku khawatir sama jaejoong hyung "

" barbeque dulu setelah itu kita bicara" ucap changmin bijak

Ketika yunho mengumpulkan kayu untuk membuat api ia melihat jaejoong lagi berdiri di depan danau.

"jaejoong hyung" ucap yunho setelah melihat punggung jaejoong

"jaejoong hyung ! JAEJOONG HYUNG! ANIIIII! " yunho berlari ke arah jaejoong, malah ia terpeleset dan jatuh ke danau. Lupakah kau yunho kalau kau tidak bisa berenang ?

"to… plup … long…." Ucap yunho yang hampir tenggelam

"yak! Jangan bilang kau tidak bisa berenang"

"aish " akhir nya jaejoong pun menolong yunho.

"yak! Kepala jamur , bangun !" ucap jaejoong sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi yunho.

Jaejoong terpaksa melakukan cpr dari mulut ke mulut dengan yunho .

Yunho yang mulai sadar saat melihat jaejoong akan mencium nya kembali pingsan.

"dimana uknow?" Tanya junsu kepada changmin karena tidak melihat yunho

"andwae! " teriak junsu

"Lagi?!" teriak changmin

"menurut urutan kita harus meneleponnya" ucap junsu

"menurut urutan tidak di jawab " ucap changmin

" menurut urutan ringtone hp nya akan kedengaran di sekitar sini. Hey ! di sini "

"menurut urutan … " Ucap junsu

" yak ! berhenti sesuai urutan ! cepat cari uknow "

"itu juga termasuk bagian dari urutan " ucap junsu kesal

Sekelas pun mencari uknow yang menghilang menurut mereka.

Di lain tempat

Yunho terlihat gelisah di ranjang. Ranjang ? yup sekarang ia berada di rumah jaejoong.

"bagaimana bisa saya tidak memakai baju?" ucap yunho panic ketika ia sadar ia tidak memakai baju

"apa yang terjadi? Jaejoong hyung! Tadi aku melihat jaejoong hyung . dia mencoba menicumku , mengapa dia mencoba menciumku?"

"jangan – jangan …."

Yunho mulai berpikiran liar tentang dirinya dengan jaejoong ketika dia pingsan .

"ANDWAE!"

"saya harus pergi" yunho mengambil handuk dan memakai nya. Ketika ia keluar kamar

" bau apa ini? Ini bau GAS!" yunho panic setelah menyadari bahwa bau tersebut adalah bau dari gas.

Ia langsung lari ke dapur dan mendapati jaejoong di dapur. Yunho yang melihat punggung jaejoong dari tangga langsung lari ke jaejoong

Namun 1 meter sebelum ke jaejoong handuk yang yunho pakai lepas. Jaejoong melihat kebawah yunho . "aaaaaaaaaaargh !" yunho panic dan menutupi muka nya bukan menutupi 'itu'nya

"jangan lihat !" ucap yunho

"kau yang membukanya untuk ku lihat " jawab jaejoong santai

"trus apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya yunho galak walaupun tidak terasa galak sedikitpun buat jaejoong

" apa yang kulihat ? saya lihat beruang "

"Mwo? Apa yang kau omongkan? " Tanya yunho binggung mendapat respon tersebut dari jaejoong

"saya menjawab gambar yang saya lihat" jawab jaejoong sambil melihat bawah yunho, yunho pun melihat kebawah dan ternyata dia memakai boxer bergambar beruang.

"aarrgh!" yunho langsung memakai handuknya lagi.

"hyung , saya ingin membuat kau berhenti "

" berhenti?" Tanya jaejoong binggung

"pasti hyung telah melewati hidup yang berat, makanya hyung menyalakan gas. Hidup itu penting hyung " ucap yunho polos

"apa yang kau omongkan?" Tanya jaejoong semakin binggung

"saya berkata hidup itu penting"

Plak

Jaejoong memukul kepala yunho lagi saudara-saudara.

"Pabo!"

Jaejoong merangkul yunho

"saya memasak air"

"untuk apa ?"

"saya memasak air untuk kau , Pabo ! "

"kalau kau ingin memasak air kenapa baju saya di lepas?" Tanya yunho bodoh atau polos

"saya melepas bajumu supaya kau tidak flu pabo!" ucap jaejoong mulai emosi

"kalau gas tidak benar, yang di danau benarkan ?"

Plak

Jaejoong memukul kepala yunho kembali

"yak ! kenapa memukul kepalaku lagi ?" Ucap yunho emosi karena jaejoong memukul kepalanya terus

"apa yang kau bicarakan tentang danau?"

" karena hidup mu berat"

"Mwo?"

"karena hyung di 'this and that'"

"saya mendapat apa?" ucap jaejoong makin binggung karena kalimat ambigu yunho

"that "

"what THAT?" Tanya jaejoong emosi

Yunho akhirnya membisikan kepada jaejoong

"MESUM!" teriak jaejoong sambil memukul kepala yunho lagi

"apakah kau melakukan 'this and that' ?" Tanya yunho gigih

"PABO!"

"ah, berarti perjuangku tidak sia-sia untuk menyelamatkan mu hyung "ucap yunho lega

"siapa yang menyuruh mu melindungiku? Berakhir dengan harus menolong mu dan membawa mu ke rumah sakit " ucap jaejoong arrogant

"MWO?!" teriak yunho kaget dengan kenyataan selama ini ia mengira yang menyelamatkan nya adalah boa.

"jadi orang yang menyuruh ku untung tidak takut dengan suara lembut itu adalah kau?" Tanya yunho penasaran

"bagaimana bisa?"Tanya yunho dengan memperhatikan wajah jaejoong

"ekspresi apa itu ?!" Tanya jaejoong

"jadi kau adalah malaikat pelindungku " ucap yunho sambil menyentuh hidung jaejoong

"Malaikat pelindung? Siapa yang mau menjadi malaikat pelindung mu?" Tanya jaejoong dingin

"itu romantic " ucap yunho sambil tersenyum gaje

"eh, kalau kau tidak di 'this and that' terus di danau itu kenapa? Hyung seperti sedang banyak pikiran , apakah hyung sedang badmood?"

"apakah itu urusan mu? " teriak jaejoong

"saya melakukan itu karena khawatir sama hyung"

Jaejoong terdiam mendengar ucapan yunho yang berkata bahwa ia mengkhawatirkannya.

TBC

Thanks to abilhikmah, riyunjae, kim ji hee, missjelek , , lingpark yang sudah memfollow dan mengriew ff ini . makasih atas dukungan nya ^.^

Aku juga ingin berterima kasih kepada Narayuuki yang sudah mengajari ku cara mempost ff ini dif fn . terima kasih ya ^.^

Bagaimana untuk chapter ini? Memuaskan ? sekali lagi ini cerita benar 100% dari HMS Cuma aku buat jadi versi yunjae.

Akan aku usahakan setiap sabtu aku post chapter selanjutnya.

Balesan review :

Abilhikmah ; ini kelanjutnya . selanjutnya makin seru karena aku suka banget sama cerita ini jadi nya aku bkin versi yunjae . makasih ya atas review nya ^.^

Riyunjae dan missjelek : ini lanjut koq , makasih ya ^.^

Akhir kata Terima Kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff ini .

Review ?

See you in the next Saturday in next chapter.

Love You Guys ^.^


End file.
